Conventional feminine sanitary protection devices designed to absorb body fluid, including menses, come in functional designs which can be grouped into four categories. In the first category, sanitary napkins are worn externally about the pudendal area and are designed primarily for heavy flow. Second, panty liners are thin products developed for light flow. Third, tampons are designed to be positioned internally within the vagina. Last, interlabial pads are designed to reside at least partially within the wearer's labia minora.
In the first category, sanitary napkins can have high absorptive capacity with either a thin or thick absorptive element. However, compressive forces of the wearer's thighs and pudendal region during any physical movement, such as walking, can cause the sanitary napkin to shift from its original position protecting the vulvar area. After a relatively short period of time, the sanitary napkin may move away from the vaginal orifice. The wearer's movement, particularly vigorous movement such as rapid walking or running, can also cause discomfort, such as by rubbing or chafing in the sensitive vulvar area.
In addition to concerns of sanitary napkin movement and wearer discomfort, a concern of high degree of wearing awareness is present. Some thick sanitary napkins have a high profile appearance when viewed through a wearer's outer garments. The sanitary napkins can be very apparent when worn with tight-fitting clothing, including slacks, body suits, swim suits, or similarly thin or close-fitting outer garments.
In the second category, panty liners have been developed for light or low menstrual flows. Some panty liners have the same problems associated with sanitary napkins, although their thin profile makes them more flexible, less obtrusive in appearance, and generally more comfortable than the bulky sanitary napkins. However, the thin-profile panty liners can be a drawback in the performance area of absorptive capacity.
Tampons, as a third category of feminine care devices, are worn internally within the vaginal canal to intercept body fluid. Some women, from a personal standpoint, find wearing tampons to be physically or psychologically disagreeable. Furthermore, some tampons may not function correctly to prevent leakage, because radial expansion of the tampon within the vaginal canal does not form a perfect seal. Yet, without such radial expansion and swelling of the tampon within the vaginal canal, the tampon fails to serve as a reliable sanitary protection device.
Interlabial pads, as a fourth category of feminine care devices, can be viewed as a hybrid between sanitary napkins and tampons. Interlabial pads provide a prominence or projection designed to be disposed within a woman's labia minora. Interlabial pads can provide a preferred profile of appearance when viewed through a wearer's outer garments and do not have the same problems of reliance on swelling within the vaginal canal as required by tampons. However, currently available interlabial pads have only limited capacities for the amount of body fluid which can be absorbed before creating wearer discomfort or failure by leaking through a wearer's outer garments.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,277, 3,983,873, and 4,175,561, issued to Hirschman, disclose interlabial hygienic pads which are commercially sold as the Fresh 'n Fit padette. These pads are designed to be positioned between the labia minora, and they have only a low capacity for containing body fluid because of the small amount of absorbent which can comfortably fit between the labia minora.
Now, an interlabial pad has been developed which is comfortable to wear while providing adequate protection.